


Entity

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack and Sam's thoughts when they are having to deal with the entity that has taken over Sam's mind.





	1. jack's Thoughts - Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my little sis - great cover art - JackGywer[](http://www.directupload.net)  
> 

Why want you ever listen?! I tell you what I think is best and you always know better! I told you we should just get rid of it. Cut the power and let it die. But you thought you knew better. "Let us communicate." You said. You and Daniel, always wanting to get to know everything when sometimes it is just best to shot it and be done with it!  
I am sorry! I didn't mean to get angry but it is the only way sometimes to make you see what you mean to me. What you do to me when you place yourself in harm's way. I hate to see you hurt. Now you may be to the point where not even you can get yourself out of this. Why must you be so inquisitive? I know it is part of your nature and I love that about you but sometimes it makes me so angry!  
I bartered with your life and I lost. I made the thing angry because I threatened its world trying to get you back but it didn't give in. I had to shoot you. Not once but twice. I shot you twice with a zat knowing what it would do but the blasted thing gave me no choice. You lay there with no life signs at all and I can't do a damn thing about it! I am going to sit here and watch you die and I can't stop it! The big bad soldier that I am and yet every time I love someone I am never big or bad enough to save them.  
Doc asked me if I know about your desire. If I know about your living well. Of course I know, I was your witness. I knew you said no extraordinary means but she cannot give up. She must give you more time. I beg her for more time! Just a little bit longer. You have to understand – your living will is not mine. I do not want to live without you. Do you have the right to take my life with yours? You who believe so much in machines – believe in them so much that you wanted to give this thing a chance a life and yet you would throw yours away instead of allowing a machine to help you.  
Am I angry? You darn right I am! You cannot leave me! I won't all….wait something is wrong. I do not feel you here. You are not in this room – they call for my help and I go. And as I get closer to where it should have all ended to begin with, I feel you. Suddenly I see your name. Somehow you are in the same blasted thing that took you away from me. Hold on, just a little bit longer – hold on! I will do what I can and I will get you back to me.  
You said you were shouting. You were shouting for me to hear. I heard my love – no matter how silent your shouts are – I will eventually hear them!  
I want to grab you! I want to pull you so close to me that nothing no matter how small can ever harm you again! I want to take you away from here and lock you up in my own little world where only you and I will exist.  
I am sorry I got angry but I never want to lose you – I love you Carter – I will love you – always!


	2. Sam's Thoughts - Entity

I watched and I waited. I screamed but no one heard me. I begged you but no voice came out and I realized it was no longer my mind that controlled my voice. I heard the demands you made and I prayed that somehow, someway this thing inside of me would listen. I don't want to die! I don't want to lose you! Oh please hear me!  
You shot me! You shot me twice! You, who knew better than anyone what two shots would do. But I realized you had no choice. You thought that after the first shot, I would be set free. I saw the hope in your eyes but then it resisted and you had to do what you hated to do, knowing the whole time that you would kill me. I feel the pain you have in your heart but I also feel the guilt. Do not feel guilty, my love! You had no other choice. It was one life or hundreds, thousands – maybe even millions. You did what you have always done – you choose the greater good and that is what you are supposed to do. That is why I love you!  
I feel your presence but not close to me. Not in the same room with me for that is nothing but an empty shell. I am no longer there – you must find me I am trying so hard to tell you I am still here – that I haven't died. Don't let them pull the plug! I need you to keep this shell alive so I may be with you once more! I am screaming out to you. Finally, someone sees it- I feel you coming closer and I know that you are trying to still do what is best. But wait! Just wait – I am here!  
I have to make you see where I am– through something else – through someone else, I must make you see!  
I am Sam, I am here, I have not left you! I am Sam, I am here, I have not left you! I am Sam, I am here, I have not left you! I am Sam, I am here, I have not left you! I am Sam, I am here, I have not left you!  
I see you! Your breath finally escapes and you realize you have been holding it for so long. You reach for my hand but pull back at the last minute. I see your eyes and I see the love there. I am alive! Do not allow the guilt of what you had to do to me stop you from loving me even more! I am alive and I do not want to spend the rest of my days without you! I am alive! Thank you my love because of what you did, you saved me! You showed me how much you loved me for you knew that I would never want to be the reason innocent people died. Thank you for loving me so much!


End file.
